brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
Gintars Irbe
Gintars Irbe is Nikolaj Boyle's birth father from Latvia. Throughout the Series Season Six In Gintars, Gintars Irbe has come from Latvia to New York City, NY, USA to meet his son, Nikolaj Boyle. Gintars learnt of what city his son is in, from his own half-brother Dragomir. He tracks down Charles Boyle to find his son. Before the first meeting set up between Nikolaj and Gintars, Jake Peralta comes with him and tells him that he cannot tell Nikolaj that he is his birth father. Gintars poses as 'Billy Hanukkah', Jake's friend, when he meets together with Nikolaj & Charles. When Nikolaj greets Gintars with, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Hanukkah. I love you," Gintars tries to keep it casual by asking Nikolaj about if he had a good day at school but next suddenly blurts out that he is Nikolaj's real father. This makes Nikolaj questions Charles, and leads to Gintars correcting Charles' pronunciation of Nikolaj's name. Charles asks Gintars about why he tried telling Nikolaj the truth, to which Gintars said he couldn't help it upon smelling his boy. Gintars begs Charles to allow Nikolaj and him spend time together for the next 10 days while he's in town. Due to Jake's assurance to Charles that there's nothing to worry about, Nikolaj and Gintars get to hang out together; playing basketball together and going out for Gintars to buy a jean jacket for Nikolaj. Nikolaj starts calling Gintars "Daddy Gintars," which upsets Charles. This causes Jake to come up with a plan to set up Gintars to be arrested for selling counterfeiting goods and have his visa terminated then so he ends up getting deported. When the two meets in a bathhouse, Jake pretends to want a cut of Gintars' business while wearing a microphone so to get the recording on tape. At first, Gintars keeps repeating that his label "Gape" is not a knock-off of Gap and is an original authentic brand but comes to admit his shame that he stolen the whole idea from Gap. Later, Gintars brings some jeans that are 100% denim-ish. Unexpectedly, Charles shows up with Nikolaj. While Gintars and Nikolaj are enjoying a little bonding there, a cop car pulls up and two officers come to place Gintars under arrest for counterfeiting. Gintars tries to resist arrest and ends up getting tasered. After, Gintars gets taken to the airport by the police. Before he leaves the USA, Nikolaj gets to spend a few hours with Gintars at a restaurant. Trivia * He and Dragomir share the same father, but different mothers. So he is both Dragomir's half-brother and stepfather. * He and Dragomir's mother, Anyuta, had a child together, who is Nikolaj. * Owns clothing lines called "The Gape", "Baby Gape", and "Gape Body" --which are counterfeits/knock-offs of Gap, Inc. * When playing basketball with Nikolaj it is revealed Gintars is a fan of basketball, as he alludes to the Latvian basketball star Kristaps Porzingas Gallery S06x10 Gintars 01.jpg S06x10 Gintars 02.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Season Six Characters